The present disclosure pertains generally to firearms. In particular, the present disclosure provides muzzle brakes for firearms.
It is advantageous in shooting a firearm, especially in fast action competitions, that the muzzle of the firearm remains as stable as possible during firing to allow for faster follow-up shots. Unfortunately, during normal offhand firing, a firearm muzzle may move (e.g., rise) after a shot. Many times, these movements are the result of the line of recoil in a firearm being offset from location(s) where the firearm is supported (e.g., the buttstock), and generally result in the firearm moving in the direction of the least amount of support. However, these movements can also be caused due to the shooter's trigger squeeze. For example, if the shooter is right-handed the muzzle may move to the right (from the perspective of the shooter), and if the shooter is left-handed it may move to the left due to the shooter's finger pulling the trigger to the side.
To help stabilize the muzzle of the firearm during firing, the firearm may include a muzzle brake. In general, a muzzle brake is a device coupled to the muzzle end of a firearm's barrel that directs propellant gases to counteract movement(s) of the barrel that occur during firing. A muzzle brake has an opening through the center, called the bore, in which the bullet passes as a cartridge is fired. Extending transverse to the bore are one or more permanent openings (e.g., ports) in communication with the bore that allow propellant gases from inside the bore to escape laterally from one or more sides of the muzzle brake. These openings can be perpendicular to the bore or at a variety of angles and are what make the brake effective at catching the expanding gases in order to compensate for the recoil of the firearm. For example, the muzzle brake may direct propellant gases generally rearward (i.e., toward the shooter) to reduce the felt recoil upon firing. Alternatively or additionally, the muzzle brake may direct gases towards one or more sides of the barrel to counteract the rising of the barrel and/or left or right drift.
While muzzle brakes exist, there is a desire for new designs.